


Work in Progress

by BangBangBart



Series: Kinktober 2018 [13]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Double Penetration, Kinktober, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slut Shaming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 03:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16318562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangBangBart/pseuds/BangBangBart
Summary: Xiuchen dp Baekhyun and Jongdae's kind of mean about it.





	Work in Progress

**Author's Note:**

> kinktober day 16: **double penetration/spit roasting** from [this list](https://kimjongdaesthickdick.tumblr.com/post/178451711302/kinktober-the-return)

‘I’m going to spread you so wide you’ll fucking _gape_ , and then I’m going to use you the way a little cockslut like you deserves to be used,’ Jongdae taunts, dribbling way too much lube over Baekhyun’s hole.

Baekhyun feels his cock twitch in response, and he hopes Jongdae doesn’t notice.

But he does, and shoves his dick straight in with a smirk.

Minseok breathes, eyes staring at Jongdae’s fat cock splitting Baekhyun open as he straddles Jongdae’s lap. Minseok strokes around the edge of Baekhyun’s already stretched out rim, teasing one fingertip in against Jongdae slowly until Baekhyun lets out a sigh.

Minseok pushes it in more and Baekhyun’s breath hitches at the stretch but it’s not bad, not with so much lube and having already come once. His vision is blurry, but that’s probably a good thing. ‘More, hyung.’

Minseok works Baekhyun open slowly, waiting until his body relaxes to accommodate one finger, then two, then three. When he starts to add a fourth, Jongdae shakes his head, ‘He’s ready, hyung. Come on.’

The stretch feels extreme to Baekhyun and it burns like hell. Even with how much they prepped him, Jongdae is thick, and Minseok’s not too far behind, and Baekhyun stiffens and holds his breath as Minseok nudges most of his length inside Baekhyun’s stretched hole.

‘O-oh fuck, just–fuck,’ Jongdae stammers once Minseok is seated. It’s so tight and so fucking hot that they all have to take a minute to breathe and remember where they end and the others begin, Baekhyun especially, who has tears rolling down his cheeks from how intense the sensations are.

‘Please, I’ll do anything–’ Baekhyun whines, overwhelmed and sure he’s floating outside his body. ‘Oh my god–’ Baekhyun’s pretty sure his ass is never going to close again. He’s also pretty sure he’s ok with that if it means he gets more of this, of _them_.

Jongdae moves first, slowly rolling his hips. Baekhyun’s thighs are spread so wide he has no leverage, and he can’t help but like how used he feels as he has to cling and take it, getting stuffed with cock from both the front and the back. He mewls breathlessly, wriggling in their grips.

‘C’mon, hyung, fuck him.’ Jongdae’s voice is rough with self-control. It takes a moment to find a rhythm, and it doesn’t help that Baekhyun is making these high-pitched mewls in the back of his throat, but they finally start to fuck in tandem.

Eventually, Jongdae comes with a yell, fingers digging into Baekhyun’s sides. Baekhyun shakes, eyes closing to concentrate on the feeling of Jongdae pulsing inside him, hot and thick. Baekhyun squeezes around both of them impossibly tight and Minseok grunts, adding to the sticky load inside him.

**Author's Note:**

> my official entry into 'the world's shortest DP' fic contest.
> 
> [come be gross about chen with me](https://kimjongdaesthickdick.tumblr.com)


End file.
